


Together, we've got power

by hellaskye



Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, nat has a dirty mouth, sweaing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that popped into my head with the first sentence promp: "As he took in the view from the twentieth floor, the lights went out all over the city".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, we've got power

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Flashlight (please check it out if you havent read it), but I'm writing a whole shitload of drabbles today...I'll post again soon, I swear.

As he took in the view from the twentieth floor, the lights went out all over the city, and Clint turned sharply to face his partner.

“Nat?” he asked, watching her mess with the wires. She made a noise of acknowledgement. “Natasha. We agreed to knock the power out of the neighborhood, not the whole city!”

“It wasn’t intentional _Clinton_ ,” Natasha grumbled, biting her lip as she surveyed the area around her and grabbed a wire. “I didn’t realize this rich-ass, son-of-a-bitch had the whole city connected to his power source.”

“Ok, well, we’ll just improvise,” Clint soothed, deciding to let the use of his first name go. “It worked well in Tokyo, didn’t it?”

“Only ‘cause _I_ was the one doing the improvising!” Nat bit back. “Remember Kabul? That was _you_ improvising, and look how that went.”

“So we’ll do it together, duh,” Clint rolled his eyes and pulled Nat away from the wires. “Like we usually do, for everything. And look how well we’ve done there.”

Nat rolled her eyes, but gave Clint a peck on the lips before drawing her pistols from her suit. Clint nocked his bow, and they stood shoulder to shoulder at the entrance to the tall building.

“Let’s get this jackass.”


End file.
